Field
The present disclosure generally relates to switches and biasing circuits for switch bodies.
Description of Related Art
Switches are an important element of modern wireless devices. The performance of a wireless device can be improved by tailoring or optimizing switch performance. One way to improve switch performance is to overdrive the switch.